Move
A move (Japanese: わざ move), also known as an attack (Japanese: こうげきわざ attack technique) or technique (Japanese: とくしゅわざ special technique), is the skill primarily use in . In battle, a Pokémon uses one move each turn. Some moves (including those learned by Hidden Machine) can be used outside of battle as well, usually for the purpose of removing obstacles or exploring new areas. In the core series Characteristics of moves A Pokémon can only know four moves at a time, which are drawn from a pool of 728 total moves. However, no single Pokémon has access to each move; all Pokémon have a given movelist with a limited amount of moves that relate to the type and concept of the species. The amount of moves in each movelist varies between species: some Pokémon, such as and , only have one move to learn, while can learn 179 moves as of Generation VI, and can possess almost any move due to . Sometimes, Pokémon's movelists vary between evolutionary relatives. This often is tied to a secondary type gained or lost on evolution, but can also provide incentive to prevent a Pokémon's evolution to a higher stage. Most trios and duos have similar movelists. Pokémon are limited in the way that they may use their moves in battle. The number of times they can use each move is restricted by the move's Power Points. Power Points vary from move to move, but typically stronger moves have fewer Power Points than weaker moves. The amount of Power Points for each move may be altered by items such as . The only move that is not affected by Power Points is . The strength of a move is measured by its power, and other factors such as accuracy affect whether it does damage or not. Some moves have additional effects that cause status conditions on the target, and some do no damage at all. Moves that do not explicitly cause harm to their target are known as status moves. The remaining moves are divided into physical and special moves depending on the individual move's characteristics; the category of the move determines whether the move's power relies on the or stat. It is important to note that prior to Generation IV, the move's category was dependent on the move's type, rather than a distinct variable. Most moves , but some moves instead can target the user, more than one Pokémon, or non-adjacent Pokémon. Learning and unlearning Since , there have been three main methods of acquiring moves on a Pokémon: by leveling up, by use of Technical Machines and by use of Hidden Machines. Generation II added two further methods: Egg Moves learned through , and moves taught by a Move Tutor. Starting in Generation VII, some Pokémon learn new moves when they evolve. Pokémon obtained via specific methods, such as events or purification, may know "special moves" that it is otherwise unable to learn. A Pokémon can only know four moves at a time. In order to learn new moves once four have been learned, it must forget one old move for every new move. Some moves cannot be forgotten naturally, such as moves learned by HM. To remove these, a Trainer must incorporate the help of a Move Deleter. Moves that the Pokémon does not currently know and was able to learn at an earlier level (Generations to ) or at any level (Generation VII) can be learned with the help of a Move Reminder. In Generation I only, moves learned via level-up won't be learned if a Pokémon gains enough EXP Points to "skip" the level on which they are learned, while in Generation II they were learned after leveling up. Since Generation III, they are learned while the Pokémon levels up. Unique moves Some Pokémon have moves specific to themselves or their evolutionary line. These unique moves are known as signature moves. Some of these moves are powerful moves that only certain Legendary and Mythical Pokémon can learn, such as 's or 's Steam Eruption. Other moves serve to highlight game mechanics or create unusual effects. One example is 's , which allows it to possess almost every conceivable move. Evolutions Several evolve while knowing a certain move. In other games In the Mystery Dungeon series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Pokémon can learn and use up to four moves much like in the core series games. When Pokémon level up, they learn the same moves as they would in a contemporaneous core series game. However, all Pokémon also have a basic attack (called a regular attack) that they can use that does not require PP. The regular attack can be used any time, but the player can only use one of their character's learned moves at a time, depending on which move they've "set". Other Pokémon in the player's party will use their learned moves at their own discretion, but the player is able to set or unset any number of their moves to partially control what they do as well. Two to four moves can also be linked so that they can be executed all at once, in a single turn. Defeating an enemy with a linked move will boost the resulting experience by 50%. While moves have PP like in the core games, the default amount of PP for a move may be different than in the core games. Pokémon can also relearn moves at different places in the games much like the Move Reminder in the core games: * : * : * : Slaking Move Relearner * : * : Hawlucha's Slam School Unlike the Move Reminder, however, these facilities can teach Pokémon any move they or their pre-evolutions can learn by leveling up. In the Pokémon Ranger series In the games, Field Moves and Poké Assists may be considered analogues to moves. Field Moves are used against environmental obstacles in the world, while Poké Assists are used to help Rangers capture Pokémon with the Capture Styler. In Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, Pokémon do not have moves, but they still attack and damage each other so that the player can capture wild Pokémon. Effectively, every Pokémon's attack has the same basic strength. In Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, a Pokémon only has one move. As a Pokémon's link with its Warrior increases, so does its . If a Pokémon is able to achieve a Perfect Link with its Warrior and maximize its move rank, some moves will gain new effects, such as and . In contrast to the core series, the Speed does not affect when a Pokémon goes, but instead affects the accuracy of attacks, with faster Pokémon being harder to hit and better able to land attacks than slower Pokémon. Moves are also not split into physical and special categories; all moves use the attacking Pokémon's Attack and the defending Pokémon's Defense stats, and there is no Special Attack or Special Defense. In Pokémon GO In Pokémon GO, moves are divided into two types: Fast Attacks (Japanese: ノーマルアタック normal attack) and Charged Attacks (Japanese: スペシャルアタック special attack), previously known as Special Attacks. The moves that a Pokémon knows can be seen on the Pokémon summary screen. Each individual Pokémon knows one of each kind of move, randomly chosen from the moves their species can learn. A Pokémon's Fast Attack and Charged Attack can be changed to a different move that the Pokémon may have using a and Charged TM respectively. When a Pokémon evolves, its moves are also randomly reselected. A Pokémon can also obtain a second Charged attack in exchange for a large amount of Stardust and Candy. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and cannot learn a second Charged Attack. In a or Raid Battle, the player can command a Fast Attack at any time by simply tapping on the screen. Charged Attacks, however, can only be used when the meter has been sufficiently filled. The Charged Attack meter can be seen next to the move's name on the Pokémon's summary screen or at the bottom of the screen during battle; it is a gauge divided evenly into one to three bars (depending on the move). Using a Pokémon's Charged Attack consumes one of these bars. The meter is charged by attacking with Fast Attacks or taking damage (0.5 energy per HP lost). When ready, the Charged Attack's button will illuminate, and the player can command a Charged Attack by pressing it. Likewise to how Charged Attacks may require different amounts of energy to be cast, different Fast Attacks charge up energy at different rates. In Gyms and Raids, all moves have a duration that determines how long it takes to cast it. Generally, a Charged Attack would have a longer duration than a Fast Attack. Duration is important to consider because an attack with a higher power may not necessarily deal more damage over time if it takes much longer to cast each individual attack. Within each attack's duration is a damage window, a period of time when damage is actually dealt. Successfully dodging an attack within the damage window mitigates damage by 75%. In s, while Fast Attacks work in a similar fashion, the mechanics of Charged Attacks are changed slightly. Rather than a segmented energy bar, the Charged Attack only has one meter to fill, in the form of its button. Once full, the button will illuminate, and the player can activate the attack by repeatedly tapping the screen. The more taps the player makes, the greater the power of the Charged Attack. If the player does not tap the screen at all, the Charged Attack will only deal 1 HP damage. Charged Attacks during Trainer Battles do not have a duration. Instead, the battle is paused for three seconds while the attacker charges its attack and the opponent decides on using a Protect Shield. A Fast Attack's duration in this mode is measured in "turns", a 0.5-second interval of time. This is effectively similar to durations in Gym battles, but with all durations set to multiples of 0.5 seconds and with no separate damage windows. The physical/special distinction from the core games does not exist in Pokémon GO. Both Fast Attacks and Charged Attacks use the attacking Pokémon's Attack and the defending Pokémon's Defense . :See also: List of moves in Pokémon GO In the anime Moves in the anime often appear different to how they are depicted in the games. Ash's Pikachu often uses as a physical attacking move, rather than a move that merely raises . The almost limitless nature of the anime lends itself to many more differences between the games and anime in relation to Pokémon's moves. Pokémon are able to use many more moves outside of battle, such as 's . In Pokémon battles, moves may be used in unorthodox manners, especially to overcome type disadvantage. Invented, anime-exclusive moves have existed since the third episode, and custom-made moves have been prevalent in the . Additionally, during Contest Battles, moves are often fused together to create brand-new attacks. The process in which moves are learned is also markedly different. Even though it has been mentioned in The School of Hard Knocks and Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up? that moves can be learned at certain levels, Pokémon seem to learn them more at random, including moves that are not learned by levelling up in the games (such as Pikachu's ). Similar to Move Tutors in the game, Pokémon can also learn moves by special training from certain people. For instance, helped Ash's Pikachu learn , and Clayton helped learn . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga was the first move used in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Since then, moves have debuted in a story arc corresponding to the generation in which the move was introduced. The exceptions are Generation I's which was not properly used in battle until the Generation II , and , a Generation II move which debuted in the , a Generation I arc. In the TCG In the Pokémon Trading Card Game, s are similar to moves. cards generally have only one or two attacks, but different cards of the same species may have different attacks. The TCG also often introduces attacks that do not exist in the core series, and it does not limit the attacks a Pokémon can know to those it can learn in the core series games. In the TFG In the Pokémon Trading Figure Game, Pokémon figures have a ring around their base which is divided into colored sections, some of which are moves. Depending on the figure, Pokémon may have as few as one or as many as four moves. Battles are fought by spinning the Pokémon and its ring inside the base, and the section that stops under an arrow on the base determines its action in the battle (which may also be affected by the outcome of the opposing Pokémon's spin). Trivia * After a move is issued, if that Pokémon levels up before its in-battle turn and replaces the move currently awaiting execution with a new move, the new move will be used instead of the old one. ** In Generation VI, the old move can still be used. ** Multiple turn moves such as will continue to be performed even if the move is deleted between turns. This can happen in both Single and Double Battles. * In some instances in the anime, certain Pokémon have been shown to know more than just four moves at the same time, with as many as 10 being used in a single battle. The closest the anime has got to acknowledging the existence of move slots is the fact that can't learn because of the effort exerted in learning to speak human language. * Generation I introduced 165 moves; Generation II introduced 86 moves; Generation III introduced 103 moves; Generation IV introduced 113 moves; Generation V introduced 92 moves; Generation VI introduced 62 moves; and Generation VII introduced 107 moves, including 35 Z-Moves. In other languages 絕招 絕技 必殺技 必殺絕招 |zh_cmn=招式 絕招 技能 必殺技 |cs=Útok |da=Træk Angreb Bevægelser Teknik |de=Attacke |nl=Aanval |fi=Hyökkäys Liike Konsti |fr_ca=Mouvement |fr_eu=Attaque |hu=Mozdulat Támadás |id=Jurus Serangan |it=Mossa |ko=기술 |ms=Jurus |no=Trekk Manøver |pl=Ruch Atak |lt=Ataka |pt_br=Movimento Ataque Golpe Técnica Habilidade |pt_eu=Técnica |ro=Mișcare |ru=Атака Ataka |es=Movimiento Ataque |sv=Attack Move Handling Anfall Rörelse Teknik |th=ท่า Tha |vi=Chiêu Thức Đòn Đánh }} See also * List of moves * List of moves in Pokémon GO * List of moves in other languages Move properties Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology *1 de:Attacke es:Movimiento fr:Capacité it:Mossa ja:わざ zh:招式